Konoha Dead
by Cuervo-kun
Summary: -AU- Naruto envuelto en un Apocalipsis zombi, la pregunta no es si logrará sobrevivir, más bien si impedirá que la humanidad desaparezca.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pertenecen a kishimoto... este es un -AU- mezclando lo que es Naruto con zombis... dejo entonces lo que es el cap 1. informo en todo caso, que este fic, ya lo subi a otra pag. de internet, en donde lo tengo mas avanzado.**

**Dejo entonces el primer capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**-1**-****

**Capítulo Uno**

Quizás no era lo más conveniente que podía haber hecho Naruto bajo esa situación, pero cuando tienes a un ser jadeante, manchado de sangre, que presenta desgarros en su cuello, semejante a mordidas y que pretende destrozar tu piel a escasos centímetros, golpearlo con una escoba no suena tan estúpido. Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía tan irreal, que deseaba despertar de la supuesta pesadilla, pero aun siendo una "pesadilla" no iba a permitir que esos seres le dieran muerte. Finalmente después de un desesperante forcejeo, logró liberarse y empujar a esa criatura al suelo, levantando la escoba con decisión, arremetió con toda su fuerza atravesando el ojo. Todo se volvió silencio, ese ente ya no se movía, el rubio respiraba entrecortadamente, producto de la adrenalina antes vivida, sonriendo apenas bromeó un poco.

**-**_**Maldito zombi...en tu cara…**_- se dejó caer de espaldas apoyado en la pared de ese callejón**- **_**Será mejor que salga de aquí **_**- **Se puso de pie un poco mareado, salió del callejón sin hacer ningún ruido, debía ser cauteloso, ya que pronto anochecería, pronto sintió una ligera fatiga que fue agravando rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo, cayó sin sentido al suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, ¿desde cuándo su cama era tan dura y fría? La recorrió con una mano y efectivamente sintió al tacto duro como piedra, incluso, juraría que era piedra.

_**Ya me caí de la cama otra vez… **_**- **Siguió tocando el suelo y se sentó de golpe- _**¡Mi habitación tiene suelo de madera no de piedra!**_- Abrió sus ojos mirando alrededor** - **_**Esta no es mi habitación, es la calle…**_**- **Como agolpándose en su mente, regresaron las imágenes y recuerdos de un ayer que fueron apaciguados por un sueño profundo, la angustia se cernió en su corazón- _**Debí haberme desmayado…quiero saber qué diablos sucede aquí.**_

El joven puso una mano en su barbilla y con expresión de esfuerzo se puso a pensar.

_**-A ver cerebro...ayúdame…**_**- **Frunciendo un poco más el ceño comenzó a sacar conclusiones** -**_** Todo esto parece irreal, de ser así, tengo que hacer una prueba para comprobar que es una pesadilla-**_ Naruto se puso de pie y corrió directo hacia una pared, chocó de frente y cayó de espaldas** -**_** ¡Rayos, despiértate idiota!**_** - **Empuñó la mano y se golpeó el rostro**- **_**Ouch… definitivamente esto es real**_**. **

Tomó en sus manos el palo de escoba y comenzó a recorrer la ciudad.

_**-De seguro debe de haber más gente**__-_ Uno sonido atrajo su atención, miró a través de la vitrina de una tienda de artículos eléctricos, un televisor entregaba lo que sería una transmisión de una empresa de comida rápida. _**-Tengo hambre…. Buscare algún supermercado….**_**- **Naruto siguió su camino y se detuvo un momento a pensar- _**Increíble, aún a estas alturas no se han cortado las señales…significa que si voy a una emisora…. ¡Podré pedir ayuda, que inteligente soy! **_**– **Pronto su celebración fue interrumpida por un gruñido de su estómago-_**Jejeje… primero lo primero-**_

El rubio encaminó sus pasos hacia el supermercado más cercano que conocía, sin imaginarse lo que encontraría.

**-1**-****

****Gracias por leer.****

****Atte. Cuervo-kun****


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por seguir la historia, sin más que decir, dejo el cap 2**

**- - 2 - -**

**Capítulo Dos **

El rubio caminó hasta llegar a menos de 10 metros del supermercado, sin duda el hambre que sentía era tanto como la ignorancia que tenía respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

_**-Solo espero no encontrarme con más sorpresas desagradables-**_ decía Naruto mientras llegaba a la entrada del supermercado, se hizo para atrás y de una patada abrió la puerta, acto seguido, tomo la escoba con fuerza, quedando en posición de ataque, entró viendo que no había nada sospechoso y tomando un carrito comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.

Después de caminar un momento, Naruto se dio cuenta que era una tontería llevar un carro, fue a la sección de camping y cogió una mochila, en la cual fue echando todo lo que le pareció necesario guardar.

_**-Supongo que ahora tendré que aplicar los conocimiento adquiridos de los video juegos-**_Bromeó sonriendo ** - **_**Ramen, linterna, baterías, alcohol desnaturalizado, vendas, ropa, agua…-**_El joven continuó guardando cosas, pero algo detuvo sus labores, un sonido como de algún objeto cayendo al suelo, agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar una respiración entrecortada, hundido en sus pensamientos el rubio reflexionaba _**- Mierda, ¿Ahora qué?, no me queda de otra que ir a investigar.**_

Naruto agachado y con un palo de golf en las manos rodeo el lugar de sonido pareciéndole que estaba en una buena posición, giró con violencia saliendo de su escondite, y arremetió con fuerza sobre ese ser, deteniéndose segundos antes de impactar con su cabeza. El rubio asustado por lo que casi hizo, tiro el palo de golf hacia un lado y se agacho abrazando al ser y con un pequeño susurro habló en su oído. _**– No sabes lo feliz que soy de que te encuentres con vida.**_

Frente a él, el ser, no era más que una chica, de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, que dentro de su rostro de asombro se leía en sus ojos un gran alivio y dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios, solo dijo _**– Igual yo Naruto-**_Abrazados un par de minutos disfrutando de su mutua compañía se separaron para intercambiar experiencias, Naruto comenzó hablando.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Pensé que vivías al otro lado de la ciudad.**_

_**-Naruto, así es, pero mis padres vinieron a visitar a mis tíos y viaje con la esperanza de encontrarlos…**_** -**Sakura comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, al ver esto Naruto no pudo más que abrazarla.

_**-Pero aún podemos encontrarlos con vida-**_Intentó reconfortarla.

_**-No Naruto, ellos ya están muertos…yo misma los vi convertidos en esas criaturas y yo misma, les di paz…-**_Sakura derramaba lagrimas respirando con dificultad.

Naruto quedó helado ante eso, no sabía que decir, Sakura, tuvo que dar "muerte a sus seres queridos, y perdió a lo que más quería, a su familia, deseaba en el fondo nunca tener que vivir algo así.

**- 2 -**

**lord'megadeth : gracias por leer mi fic =P espero que la conti sea de tu agrado.**

**Atte. Cuervo-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como mencioné en el primer cap. como ya tengo avanzado este fic. Me será fácil ir actualizándolo.**

**- - 3 - -**

**Capítulo Tres**

Naruto y Sakura aún se encontraban dentro del supermercado, en silencio se encontraban guardando las últimas cosas necesarias para un largo viaje, aunque una duda rondaba en la cabeza de ambos, Sakura rompió el silencio un poco preocupada.

_**-Naruto, yo no tengo claro que haré de ahora en adelante.**_

Naruto la observó buscando las palabras adecuadas que resumirían en un momento el objetivo principal de lo que ella tenía que hacer, respiro profundamente y sin mirarla le dijo.

_**-Sobrevivir…**_

Sakura bajó la mirada tristemente y murmuró en voz baja

_**-Esto debe ser una pesadilla…**__- _Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo el cuál fue audible por el rubio, éste con un sentimiento de culpa, tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó a la frente de él.

_**-¿Puedes sentirlo? Ya confirme que no estamos dentro de un sueño-**_Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**-No me digas…**__- _Dijo Sakura dejando escapar una pequeña risa al palpar el daño hecho por el golpe_**-No me digas que corriste y chocaste contra la pared para ver si despertabas…desde que éramos niños siempre has hecho lo mismo, no cambias…**_- Ahora había cambiado su expresión de tristeza y reía radiante, Naruto no pudo más que sonreír aun mas por su triunfo y asintió con la cabeza mientras añadía.

_**-Así es, me conoces Sakura-**_La joven lo miró dulcemente y estirando una mano hacia la cabeza de Naruto le desordenó los cabellos.

Con nuevos aires de confianza y lazos más reforzados, Naruto le relató su plan sobre ir a la emisora radial, ambos bien equipados salieron del supermercado. El rubio salió primero cerciorándose que no hubiera algún zombi cerca, haciendo una señal salió la joven detrás de él, ambos caminaron hacia la emisora bañados por la luz del medio día y Sakura pudo notar que aparte de la mochila, el joven cargaba con una bolsa grande.

_**-¿Qué llevas ahí?-**_Preguntó curiosa la chica.

Naruto abrió la bolsa dejando ver muchas provisiones, kit de emergencias, ropa y armamento casero.

_**-Ayúdame**__**Sakura, mientras llegamos a la emisora vamos a ir escondiendo de estos en distintos lugares, nunca sabemos cuándo nos pueden ser útiles en alguna clase de emergencia.**_

Sakura quedó sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo el rubio pensaba?, algo debió pasarle en esos tres años de distancia, seguía siendo el mismo pero ¿maduro?, tenía que descubrirlo.

Continuaron en sus labores, inmersos en un mundo perfecto, olvidando que vivían momentos críticos donde vivir era la misión número uno.

**- - 3 - -**

**Derama17: Que bien que lo encuentres interesante, se agradece el comentario, espero que sigas leyéndolo.**

**Atte. Cuervo-Kun**


End file.
